


Collected Adventures of Chaldea

by GinnykittycatMeow6



Series: Chaldean Adventures [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnykittycatMeow6/pseuds/GinnykittycatMeow6
Summary: Notes:________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The Fate Franchise belongs to it`s original creator I own nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> The Fate Franchise belongs to it`s original creator I own nothing.

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1: King Arthur II | Words of a Poet**

 

Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.  
The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. 

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!

As soon as the girl stopped chanting the circle blinded her and then dust covered the summoning circle. When the dust finally cleared an armored knight sat on a white steed holding the horse`s reins in both hands. Dismounting from her horse and willing her helmet away a girl greatly resembling King Arthur stared at her master. 

"Answer me are thee my master?" The Servant demanded a curious look in her eyes. "I am your master." The girl replied and the Servant nodded. 

"Then henceforth I will serve as your sword and shield. Your fate will become my fate. Our pact is sealed Master." Saber said.

**General HCS**

  * **A gentle, kind-hearted, but battle-hardened Warrior King. Saber is hardly a pushover but is somewhat of a coward when it comes to Merlin.**
  * **The true  daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, she viewed her parents as rulers who failed their country. Rather touchy when it comes to the topic of Mordred. She likes her elder step-sister a little bit (not really).**
  * **Neutral on matters of good and evil, as along as her Master does not get involved she is unlikely to join in unless she gets to beat Mordred`s ass in combat training.**
  * **Hates Lancelot and will fire blast after blast onto Lancelot if she even mentions anything or anybody being connected with Lancelot.**
  * **Headstrong, hot-tempered, and has a huge potty mouth. (Most of the curse words she knows she`s gained from other servants *cough* *cough* Gilgamesh)**



**Relationships HCS**

  * **Will be cold at first because she isn't the type of person to just abandon her wife.**
  * **Will shower you with expensive gifts because you mean more to her than the stars itself.**
  * **Has nightmares will immediately seek out you for comfort and if you are not present will seek out Mordred or even Lancelot.**




	2. Saintly Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why make me suffer more sister? I fought underneath your banner no? May Saint Catherine guide you!  
> In which Jeanne`s sister Catherine d`Arc is summoned to Chaldea. A slight crossover with Hetalia: Axis Powers at one point.

Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,  
And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!  
I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world! Seven heaven clad, and the great words of power. Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!

* * *

The smoke dissipated and a girl looking eerily similar to Jeanne d`Arc and Avenger appeared her eyes closed. Opening her eyes she stared down Aura. "I ask of thee out thou my Master?" The girl asked. "Yes I am your master. I am Aura." Aura said with a unwavering glance at the girl and she chuckled. "Well Master. Servant Saint has answered your call. My true name is Catherine d`Arc." Saint said with a smirk. Jeanne`s mouth dropped open and Saint giggled.

"Hey who- Sister?! What in the Lord`s name?! God why have you cursed me so?!" Catherine said both of her eyes twitching. "Hey Jeanne what`- Catherine?!" Her elder brothers shouted in surprise and Catherine giggled.

* * *

> "Words are supposed to be passionate right?"

**Friendship HCs**

  * **She is not opposed to be your rock/support if you get emotional and teary. However due to being a largely unknown Saint she doesn`t like being worshiped that much.**
  * **A powerful warrior she can be relied on in times in need.**
  * **She is known for calling Charlemagne a stuffed turkey of a Heroic Spirit much to the amusement of Emiya. She has a huge sense of pranking and humor coupled with a bit of a child-like personality.**
  * **For some unknown reason she was mistaken for Joan of Arc while fighting soldiers on the Battlefield in the name of France and was captured and was about to be burned alive. However she was saved by French soldiers that poured water over her body, bandaged her wounds, and killed the British soldiers.**
  * **Talking about her life for her is painful because she had to watch her elder sister Jeanne die. However she is not unopposed to talking about her elder brothers.**



**Relationship HCs**

  * **Very powerful and dedicated to her parents she is willing to do anything to protect her significant other even killing other servants to keep her safe.**
  * **If her significant other is kidnapped run the other way because the dark side of this sweet saint is coming out in waves upon waves of literal death killing intent that makes you wish for death.**
  * **If her master (you) are injured she will cuddle into you like a puddle of mush or a puddle of water. If you asks for cuddles give it to her.**
  * **Gives 100 % to the relationship. Expects you to give 100 % to the relationship as well.**
  * **She will literally be jealous if another servant touches you in a intimate way. So watch out if she goes loco upon another servant touching you, she will stab any servant who touches you for even a second. Even a slight brush will set her off.**
  * **Nervous and unwilling to believe you won`t abandon her. So show her a little love and she`ll melt into a puddle of mushy love. Believe me on this this.**



* * *

**Eating Lunch with Master-** **Rouen, France**

**Jeanne and Catherine softly walked in the town, their steps echoing in the ancient French city. "Jeanne I wonder why did those soldiers burn you? Was it out of malice and dissent or out of courage to trample the French spirit?" Catherine quietly asked a curious look in her eyes. "They did it to win and out of courage to trample the spirit of our country and to break it`s spirit." Jeanne said with a smile at her younger sister. "There you are." Aura said running up to them, her amber eyes gleaming in the sunlight and her hair flowing in the wind instead of a normal side ponytail. A beautiful white dress and a headpiece completed her outfit with brown combat boots. "Catherine why don`t you lead the way?" Aura said with a closed eye smile enchanting the people around her. France and England spotted the two servants and Aura heading towards a small French restaurant. Jeanne and Catherine`s hands instinctively summoned their flags and Aura was suddenly swept off her feet with hundreds of arrows piercing near where France and England were hiding. "Coward! Rider, Saint, and Ruler move now! I`m unleashing my Noble Phantasm!" Archer shouted and the other servants shouted "Hai!"**

**Rider swiftly grabbed Aura and the dress illusion shattered revealing her normal ponytail and Chaldea uniform. "Assassin! Unleash Noble Phantasm in conjunction with Archer`s Noble Phantasm!" Aura shouted and Assassin nodded swiftly making her way to where Archer was standing hidden on the roof top. Saint and Ruler vaulted up to the roof top with Silvia summoning her dragon and the three servants hovering in the sky. "Go!" Aura shouted and Archer and Assassin unleashed their Noble Phantasms in a instant.**

**"The Moon stirs from it`s icy slumber. Hear it`s call of vengeance. It calls for blood, murder, and the end of your miserable existences. Now die. Vengeance of the Moon Goddess Selena!" Archer shouted and arrows pelted down upon the earth in a relentless stream. Assassin swiftly slid her knives out of their sheaths readying herself to use her Noble Phantasm.**

**"Stir. Stir from the streets where I stand. Dissent, murder, the call for blood, and every curse against injustice. Hear me now of streets of London and France. Burn with injustice. Give me all your anger and I will answer. I will bring your vengeance to those who deserve it. Marie the Ripper!" Assassin shouted and she shot forward. France and England ran throughout the streets. Assassin tackled France and sliced through his throat in a single movement her knives dripping blood onto the street as she proceeded towards England. A bang ran throughout the streets and Assassin sliced the bullet in half before stabbing England and slicing open his neck. "You interrupted me. A Holy Grail War must be kept secret now I shall kill you!"Assassin snarled.**

 


End file.
